Terra
by Shyfrost
Summary: Terra, a girl with a troubled past. She tried managing her powers among friends. Too many failures placed her in a position of a normal life, but she is not normal. Sacrificing herself for her friends, she was encased in stone. But death is not always the final end. Can a utopian society accept someone with such violent powers?
1. Prologue- I'm Sorry Beast Boy

** Prologue: I'm Sorry Beast Boy**

_My name is Terra. I have done terrible things in my life, my old life. I never had an easy one, nearly always being on my own. I tried to convince myself for so long that I was a loner and I liked it that way, but those were just acts of desperation to disguise the real truth. My parents kicked me out at an early age when my abilities manifested. Who needs them? It took me several years to actually take control of my powers, but control was too strong of a word. I thought I was in control, I thought I was the one to make my own destiny and I didn't need anyone else to stop me. What I should have realized, is that I needed others to help me. I was never a trusting person unfortunately, and I realized that far too late._

_My first 'ventures' on my own was finding a home, something that takes on too many meaning. But to me a home was always a cave, I always felt at home in them so I figured, why not? Caves were dark, contained lots of dirt and rocks but most importantly they were secluded. As my powers began to multiply and change, well I soon discovered that mixing them when next to people was a recipe for disaster. I never wanted to hurt a thing, but it almost seemed like fate. Every new place was the potential for a fresh start, a new day to set things right. Nothing ever went right._

_Eventually I got it in my head that I had the potential to be a superhero. This was far before I had ever met the Teen Titans. And as much as I pained it to admit weakness at the time, I knew that that I was no Wonder Woman. Very few heroes ventured out on their own, at least the young ones never did. So I moved close to the city, and when I mean the city I mean the one with all the action with the heroes themselves. I got their attention easily enough and for a while life was actually turning out okay, well for a week maybe. I had a home and I had friends, but I soon discovered that they even they craved control. Something I had very little of but just wouldn't admit._

_That's when he found me. He made a promise to help me get my powers under control, oddly enough he kept it. But it was the cost of all my new friends and life, I essentially became his slave. The one friend that mattered though was Beast Boy, he showed me that there was a way out, he showed me friendship. But life doesn't always work out peachy, in the end I died and ended up, well somewhere else with a new body. I was no stranger to the idea of reincarnation, Raven a very skilled magician had told me all about it. But I was not born in this body which is still baffling, once more I'm no longer human._

_I never expected to be equine in nature, and some how it feels natural. I always wondered how Beast Boy felt and now I do. Also, I was never one to complain, but I still have my powers. Like a curse that followed me from one life to the other, I can control the earth around me. I can lift rocks thirty times my own size simply by thinking it, I can cause pure destruction. But do I want to? Odds are something or someone will get in my way and force me out of hiding, but until then I have lived in this cave under the largest castle I had ever seen in my entire life. I want to go up there but I feel like something huge will go wrong, and I have had enough second chances. Still, I knew that curiosity would win out in the end, plus I'm starting to get sick of eating flowers._

_Seriously, flowers are kind of bland. I mean they work in this new body but I was never one to go this long without meat. To be honest though I'm not sure if meat and my new body would agree. I did owe it to Beast Boy to become a vegetarian anyway, I owe him that much...I still can't believe that he forgave me after all I had done, I betrayed them and nearly destroyed an entire city in the process. I'm just glad that Slade wasn't playing for keeps, I don't think I can handle death. Destruction maybe but to kill someone? There is no going back from that._

_When I woke up in this cave, my first thought was to reach out to Beast Boy and apologize. But I wasn't a magician, I can't do magic and I was pretty sure that I was no longer on Earth anymore. I don't know how I knew that but something about being in an alien body might have something to do with it. I've only been here for two weeks, and know very little of this new world if you will. I only had assumptions based on my surroundings and what came with me._

_What did come with me? A hair-clip, a metal one of all things shaped like a butterfly. I had always had it with me and oddly enough it was still in my hair, well I guess the proper term is now 'mane' but again it's all one big assumption. How do I grab thing? I had no clue how others of my new race did so, but if I ever needed something I would just levitate a light amount of dirt around said object. It wasn't the perfect solution but it did work. Why is my fur colored tan and mixed in with brown spots? I had no clue if that was normal and if everyone was like that, after all I have yet to leave this cave much._

_I still wondered about that castle and what I would find. Were there others? And were they as small as me? That is another thing I forgot to mention, even though my voice is the same. My body was far from it, I shrank a lot. I'm assuming that physically I'm much younger, the only reasoning I can gather up is a new body equates to a younger one? Still not sure if that made sense, and I was very much unsure on how I even came to be. I mean I died, you don't get encased in lava and survive something like that. So how am I here? Over and over my thoughts kept lingering more on curiosity, simply because I was bored. I kept telling my self that if I just stayed put that I couldn't harm anyone and I can feel happy in my new life. But if it's one thing Beast Boy taught me, you can't go through life running from you're problems. You can't go through life alone and you most certainly can't go through life without at least one friend._

_My name is Terra. And I'm sorry Beast Boy, I'm sorry for everything..._


	2. Chapter 1- The Uncouth Pony

**Author's Note:** Alright, this story is kind of a test to see how many people like it. I will try with my grammar but I have no editor at the moment which I usually get for my stories on fimfiction. I'm testing this to see if it should be on fim or not. Anyway Enjoy!

** Chapter 1: The Uncouth Pony**

A young equine stood looking up at a castle that was hanging off a cliff, what the castle was known as, she did not know. _"Geeze, you would think that place would just topple over by now. Has this world even heard of gravity?!"_ She shook her head and sighed. It had been three days since Terra had started to ponder about going up there. Up being the defining term, since the mountain almost seemed to be over a mile tall, at least in her new form it did. She looked down at the small lake in front of her, endless bouts of water poured from the mountain. It was almost peaceful in a way. But still she kept looking up.

_"Okay, remember the rules. One, no using my powers up there what so ever. Two, don't piss of anyone. Three, act as natural as you can. Four, keep my big mouth shut!"_ She willed her powers into existence as her eyes began to glow a shade of gold, encasing her pupils. A large rock that she had been sitting on began to stir, and finally float in mid air. Still she looked up, hoping upon hopes that this new place was her destiny. The rock stalled and then her powers faltered as it fell back into place. "Why can't I do this?!" She screamed to the mountain, just to make sure she used more of her power to pick up some smaller rocks and chucked them into the water. "Why..." She knew exactly why.

"Okay, I can do this. I CAN DO THIS!" The rock had at least stopped moving, her powers felt more stable. However, every time she looked up, something in her mind stirred.

**_Forgive my apprentice, as usually she can't seem to control herself..._**

"No, **Slade** is gone. Just focus!" For a while the rock began to float and made it part way up the mountain, but her mind was far from focused.

**_Who else would have you my dear? You've done horrible things... Unforgivable things...Where else would you possibly go?_** She shook her head, desperate to rid her mind of her nightmares. They stayed, as the rock began to falter once more she had another memory.

_It's never too late Terra..._ And with that last thought complete, the rock stopped and began to rise. She was in control of her powers, she was in the right. She had another chance, she only hoped this was the one that would count. The rock was rose high up in the air, Terra did not bother to look at the scenery before her, choosing instead to focus on the waterfall. When the rock was about to reach the top, she paused. "Okay, I can't let anyone else see me using my powers...So I'll just set the rock down carefully..." And she did, the rock stopped just over the edge while she paused to take a breather. But the new sight before her was magnificent. "Whoa..."

Equine's as far as her eye would take her, all around the massive city that seemed to be built for the castle its self. Her eyes were too focused on the live creatures to even study the new city or it's castle. "Are those unicorns?!" She gasped, all around she spotted the sight of equine's that looked like her, one's with horns and even wings! "So I'm definitely some kind of horse, huh...Wait am I naked?!" She quickly scanned the sea of living beings and sighed in relief when she spotted a few who were not clothed in the slightest. "So they just wear clothes for show? Weird." She snapped out of her scanning and tired to find a path into the city. After a minute or so she sighed. "Guards? Should have expected that for a place like this..."

She began her quiet walk to the front gates of the city, silently preying that this place did not requires a tax of some kind._ "I mean, who uses castle's anymore?"_ She was starting to doubt that they had even heard of electricity; still the unicorn horns intrigued her. She stopped to scan the guards, or what she assumed were guards. _"Gold plated armor? No wait is that solid?!"_ Her mouth hung agape for a long while, that is until one of the guards spotted her. She saw him speak quietly to the other while he nodded, she gulped. "Okay Terra, don't say anything stupid!" She slowly walked up to the guards and paused.

"Why are you traveling _alone_?" She looked around and noticed other groups of equines traveling in pacts, the guards not paying them any mind as they passed her.

"Um, is that illegal, sir?"

The guards paused and looked at each other, they then turned back to her. "No, but-"

"Then why are you talking to me?" As soon as the words left her muzzle, she frowned. The guard on the right glared at her.

"Now listen here _filly_ and listen good!"

_"Filly? Seriously? Also, what's a filly?"_

"We are the Elite Solar Guard, and you will watch your tongue when speaking with us! We are here for your protection, not to be sassed by the likes of you. Understand?" Honestly, she didn't.

"You called _me_ out jerks! All of these, um, others may be traveling in packs and I may be alone, but that doesn't give you the right to question me!" Her anger could be sensed by passing crowds, they stopped and stared. She had already forgotten about her rules but she too flustered to mind them anymore. The guards however knew she was right.

"Fine! Just enter the city, now! And get out of my sight you uncouth mare!" Terra was about to oblidge, victory was her's. Despite the stares of other's and her attitude, she paused and turned back to the guards.

"You know, I really should report you two..." She smirked as the two Solar Guard's glared down at her. "Who's in charge of you two anyway?" Her voice turning to genuine concern. One of them sighed.

"It's been a long day miss, can we please forget this and just move on?" A pleading voice, she knew she had him.

"Sure, on one condition!" They turned to each other and groaned.

"What?"

"I just need directions, this place got a library?"

"Canterlot Public Library is straight ahead and to your left mam, um, have a nice day!" She sighed and left, walking along she couldn't help but pick up one bit of information from all of that.

_"Seriously? Canterlot? I don't get it..."_ She shook her thoughts aside and tried to focus on finding the library with her sanity in tact. It wasn't going to be easy. From all around her she got odd glances and rude comments of her undressed nature. She really hoped it wasn't some social taboo thing but she did continue to spot undressed ponies, all be it younger looking ones. Her thoughts lingered on what she was doing for a while until she accidently bumped into someone, she stumbled and stood back up.

"Sorry, I-"

"Quite alright darling, no harm done." She did a double take and sized him up. At first to her at least, he looked ridiculous. He actually wore and seemed to be utilizing a monocle to scan her body. He was a white colored unicorn with a blue mane, his eyes shined the color of blue as well. His suit told her he meant business in some type of sense, his tattoo however confused her. "You know i don't quite think I have seen you around here before, I do love to travel the city often anyway. Tell me, are you new?"

"Yes, my name is Terra."

"Terra you say? I like it, very unique. My name is Fancypants."

"Okay, put all effort into not laughing, focus!" She nodded and smiled.

"Not that it is any of my business but, what is a young pony such as your self doing traveling alone?"

_"Ah Ha! So I'm a pony...I think I liked horse better, oh well."_ She figured most of the truth was what this nice gentlemen deserved, later she corrected it to gentlestallion but shrugged her thoughts aside. "Well to be honest, I'm always traveling alone. I guess I'm just kind of used to it you know?"

"Well I dare say, I can wholeheartedly respect wanting to take care of one's self on their own, but friends are the most important things in a ponies life. You do have some on our travels?"

"Um, I had one but I did something stupid and I can't see him anymore..."

"Well I'm terrible sorry about that, but perhaps you could join me for lunch? I could always use some company, especially as of lately."

_"Okay, this is weird. I just bump into this nice pony and he wants to invite me to lunch? Then again he might be useful for some information and I am hungry. How do I eat without my powers anyway? Stupid hoofs."_ She nodded. "I'd like that!"

"Splendid! I was just about to dine at the Gilded Stallion."

"Sounds good, but I don't have much money..."

"My dear Terra, what kind of gentlestallion would I be if I didn't pay?" She smirked and choose to simply follow him into the city, the library long forgotten. As they walked she noticed ponies who were once scowling were now giving them gentle waves and smiles directed mostly at him, she got more confusion. _"I guess he's important?"_ She shook her thoughts aside as they neared the restaurant. The waiter gave her strange looks but was quick to seat them when he spotted Fancy Pants. Nothing on her menu seemed appealing in the slightest, meant or no. Not that she had the option for meat anymore. She seemed oddly calm with him however, to her she felt as if in life she had nothing else to lose and at least something to gain from being there.

"So, what's with all the guards?"

"Ahh so you've noticed. Security around the city has been strengthened ever since news of the royal wedding wen't public."

"Royal wedding?" He cocked one eyebrow at this but kept his composure neutral.

"Yes the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Candance. Apparently there was news of some type of thread coming to the city, so Shining Armor as captain of the royal guard figured it was best to protect the city. There was news of some type of protection spell going into place, but that is all I know I'm afraid." She nodded, slowly soaking in the information.

"Okay royalty makes sense in a place like this. I guess the Princess needed a prince by law I bet? I wonder if they have a king or something? The threat is probably something stupid, somepony who objects to the wedding...Did I just think somepony? Weird..."

"Something wrong Terra?" She snapped out of her thoughts and blushed.

"Sorry was just thinking-"

"Have you both decided on your orders?" His ascent was so thick, Terra had to resist the urge to not conjure up some dirt from the side of the mountain and smack it in his face. She wondered if her powers would even go that far.

"Certainly, I'll just take a plain daffodil sandwich and a lemonade. What about you Terra?" Not wanting to be rude, she resisted the urge to order the most expensive thing she found on the menu. It sounded worse than the flowers she had been eating anyway.

"I'll just take the same, thank you." The waiter bowed slightly and left their presence leaving an awkward silence.

"So Terra, if you are a traveler then you must have some interesting stories?" She perked up at this but sighed when she realized that pretty much all of them were of her old life. Most were sad stories ending in disaster but they also required the need to tell him what she used to be.

"There's not much to tell I'm afraid, I've met other ponies sure, but the don't usually stick if you know what I mean?" He nodded.

"That's too bad. Perhaps I shall then, I would like to be your friend if you'll have me?"

"S-Sure, why not?"

"Wonderful, I'm glad too. Most just seem to want to get to know me for my fame, it gets a bit old. But you, Terra did not seek me out at all."

"I'm sorry but...Are you famous or something?"

"Well, I suppose so. I am a natural born leader after all, it's what's my cutie mark means." He motioned to his flank and she stared in awe, finally knowing what the strange tattoos mean. Well, she knew some but she figured asking what something so common meant was probably a bad idea. "I run a few things in this dear city, not to mention other publications are always coming to me for some insight. Along with a few connections to royalty; not to boast. I rather hate doing that but you seemed quite confused as to who I was so I figured..."

"That's okay, I used to boast about a lot of things my self. It makes you feel alive. Oh our foods here!" Her tone a bit more excitable than she would have liked but he shrugged it off and began his meal, oddly enough by channeling some form of telekinesis from his horn to levitate the food. _"Okay, so unicorns can do some of what I can do? Too hungry anyway, need food!"_ In an instant the entree was devoured, not messily but by simply shoving the entire thing into her mouth after flinging it into the air experimentally with her hoof. She smirked at the accuracy of her aim. He let out a giggle oddly enough, Terra was after all testing how he would react and he didn't disappoint.

"Quit the appetite I see, but a traveler would react that way I imagine. Care for any desert?" She smirked.

"Do they have any pie?" Rude stares did nothing to turn his attention away from her, if anything he was more glad to be in the young one's company.

"Sure do, best cherry pie in all of Equestria!" Her ears perked up at this, for two reasons. She loved pie, there was always just something about it. And now she assumed but practically knew what country she was in. Pie devoured and all she sighed.

"Thank you, this was awesome!"

"Think nothing of it my dear, I thank you for the company."

"Heh. So how did you get your cutie mark was it?" He seemed to play off her odd sentence as playing around. She mentally smacked her self for even asking about it.

"Ahh, not much to tell on that despite what the public thinks. I earned it on one of my summer breaks as a young colt. I was dreadfully bored to tears of my schooling and needed a break. I brought together a group of friends, at least they were my classmates but I assumed friends. I lead them in a camping trip after reading about it, they were clueless. Some had been camping but usually their servants or parents took care of their tasks. We were on our own so I directed them the entire time, it was quite fun and actually pretty easy. Half way through ha lecture I was giving on setting up tents, it just appeared." She was dumbfounded.

"It just appeared, just like magic?"

"Yes my dear, just like magic. I wasn't going to mention anything but I'm guessing you are feeling anxious of not receiving one yet?" She looked at her flank and shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought about it that much, does it really matter?"

"Well, a cutie mark defines a pony by their one true special talent. It matters a great deal when it comes to getting a job or finding your purpose. But a mark does not change attitude or govern how you act towards others. I suppose you being so young, no it does not matter yet. You will find yours in time my dear."

"I see. So what do you do for fun?"

"Nothing as of lately I'm afraid, it has been dreadfully boring but from time to time I like to check our the art district or something see a play. Would you care to join me downtown?"

"Sure! I think we're getting enough death glares here anyway." She giggled, he simply returned it in a roaring laughter.

"Ahh Terra, I'm glad I met you today. You really have brightened my mood. Shall we?"


End file.
